


Una sorpresa per Sly

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Era da tutto il pomeriggio che Sly aveva una strana sensazione e fu proprio controllando l’agenda che capì cosa potesse essere: Lynn per non aveva affatto preso in considerazione le sue parole!La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	Una sorpresa per Sly

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una sorpresa per Sly  
Fandom: originale  
Pairing: M/M  
Prompt: Agenda  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Romantico, Slice of life, Slash,
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

  
Era da tutto il pomeriggio che Sly aveva una strana sensazione e fu proprio controllando l’agenda che capì cosa potesse essere: Lynn per non aveva affatto preso in considerazione le sue parole!  
«Lynn, per martedì non prendere appuntamento oltre le 18:00 e se l’hai già fatto cerca di posticiparli». Doveva sapere che quel giorno era il suo anniversario di nozze, dopotutto era sua cognata ed era stata proprio lei ad organizzare il matrimonio fra lui e suo fratello.  
Non aveva scelto lei come assistenze senza motivo, era sempre stata una ragazza impeccabile e, da quando l’aveva presa a lavorare con sé, sentiva di aver ottenuto una collaboratrice che chiunque gli avrebbe invidiato ma una simile dimenticanza non era affatto da lei.  
«Lynn, ti avevo detto di non prendere appuntamenti per oggi»  
«Oh, scusa mi devo essere sbagliata, capita no?»  
Sì, capitava ma con tutti quegli impegni cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo appuntamento con Vic?  
Erano esattamente due anni che s’erano sposati e chiunque avrebbe voluto festeggiare con la propria metà, no? Ma lui non avrebbe potuto far nulla ormai perché la cognata aveva fatto un casino e chi ci avrebbe rimesse se non il loro matrimonio?  
Così il dermatologo non poté far altro che inviare un vocale per scusarsi.  
«Vic, scusami tanto ma Lynn ha preso troppi appuntamenti per oggi e non so proprio se riuscirò a venire in tempo, ma mi saprò far perdonare»  
«Non devi preoccuparti, il lavoro prima di tutto»  
Fortunatamente aveva trovato qualcuno di davvero compressibile, ma per quanto lo potesse essere chiunque si sarebbe arrabbiato nemmeno un po’, no? Fu solo allora che provò lievi sospetti che qualcosa non tornasse, ma decise di concentrarsi solo sul lavoro.  
Stando all’agenda sarebbe toccato ad un certo John Smith, che a quanto sembrava doveva farsi controllare alcuni nevi sospetti, ma al suo posto vide avanzare una figura nascosta dietro un enorme mazzo di rose rosse e Sly non fece affatto difficoltà a riconoscere.  
«Vic, cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Come cosa ci faccio qui, sono venuto a farti una sorpresa: non lo vedi?»  
Finalmente gli era tutto chiaro, i due fratelli si erano messi semplicemente d’accordo ed avevano organizzato il tutto solamente per prenderlo alla sprovvista. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo visto che la cognata non era mai stata la tipa da fare sbagli del genere  
«Buon anniversario Sly»  
Vic alla fine sapeva sempre coglierlo di sorpresa e in fondo Sly l’amava proprio per questo.


End file.
